The installing insulation against the walls and foundations of building structures is well known in the art. Insulation is used to hold heat within a building thereby making heating systems more efficient while at the same time preventing moisture from damaging the walls of a structure.
Recent changes in several state and local building codes have mandated the use of an insulation covering that protects the insulation used on foundations. Such protective covering must extend from the top of the foundation to a certain distance below ground level. An example of a protective covering used to protect foundation insulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,766 (Blackmore). While the protective covering in Blackmore protects the face of the insulation layer, no protection is afforded or even suggested for the edge of the insulation that is exposed at the edge of the foundation wall at, for example, a window recess. The same shortcoming is present in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,548 (Rehbein) which discloses a foundation insulating skirt that protects the face of the insulation while leaving the edge exposed.
A corner piece used to protect the edge of an insulation barrier where two pieces of insulation form a right angle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,058 (Patton). Although the device in Patton protects the insulation edge when the edge foundation forms a right angle, it does not suggest ways of protecting the edge of a layer of insulation that is exposed because of a window recess or the end of the foundation wall forming any angle other than 90.degree.. An insulation protective covering that would allow for the insulation on the foundation of a building, including all insulation edges to be completely enclosed would be an important improvement in the art.